Regrowth
:"When life ceases new life always begins to grow... The eternal cycle always remains!" Regrowth is a druid healing spell. It is a combination direct healing and heal over time (HoT) spell; about half of the healing is done when the spell lands, and the other half is done over the next 21 seconds. With the HoT component included it is the largest single target heal available to druids, but it also takes the most time to apply that healing. Rank table Notes * The initial heal from Regrowth can crit just like other direct healing spells. A critical effect on the initial heal will not have any effect on the amount of healing done by the HoT. * For the purpose of talents, Regrowth is considered a heal over time spell. Anything that improves heal over time spells will also improve Regrowth. * Regrowth costs 1013 mana before reductions at level 80. * Until you have a significant amount of spell power, Regrowth will be your most mana efficient single target healing spell. At high spell power Rejuvenation will become more efficient. * Over the full duration, Regrowth heals for more than Healing Touch, but takes more time to do it. * Nature's Swiftness can be used to make Regrowth instant, and provides the maximum amount of total healing. Nature's Swiftness is better used with Healing Touch when maximum instant healing is needed, however. Improvements Talents * Empowered Rejuvenation increases the benefit the spell gains from spell power by 20%. Note that this is a 20% increase to the amount gained; it does not mean that Regrowth gains an additional 20% of your spell power. * Genesis increases the amount of healing done by 5%. Gift of Nature increases the healing done by a further 10%. * Living Seed causes critical heals from Regrowth to place a buff on the target, healing for 30% of the critical heal the next time the target takes damage. * Moonglow reduces the mana cost by 9%. Tree of Life reduces the mana cost by a further 20% (this applies both in and out of Tree of Life Form). * Nature's Bounty increases the critical effect chance of the initial heal by 25%. Natural Perfection increases this by a further 3%. * Nature's Focus reduces the pushback suffered from damage while casting Regrowth by 70%. Note that this only affects pushback from taking damage, and offers no protection against interrupts such as Kick or Counterspell. * Nature's Splendor increases the duration by 6 seconds, adding two additional ticks at full strength. * Subtlety reduces the threat caused by the spell by 30% and reduces the chance that the heal over time component will be dispelled by 30%. Glyphs Tips and Tactics * The short casting time and fairly large initial heal makes Regrowth a useful emergency heal until you get Swiftmend or Nourish. Use it when you know you don't have enough time to cast Healing Touch. * As Nature's Splendor increases the duration of the HoT effect, it makes it easier to make use of Glyph of Regrowth. * The glyph makes Regrowth a viable spell to chain-cast instead of Healing Touch for maximum tank healing. Note that when used in this fashion, the HoT component will not tick, as the casting time of Regrowth (2 seconds) is shorter than the delay between HoT ticks (3 seconds). * Because of its long duration, you can cast Regrowth on yourself before a tough fight, and the heal over time will offer some free healing at the beginning of the fight. This is especially useful when questing alone at lower levels. Patch changes External links es:Recrecimiento Category:Druid abilities Category:Nature spells Category:Magic buffs